steal_thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Dope
NOT Doing Drugs Only a fool can fault a brother or sister who does not choose to partake of a certain drug. It is alright to choose what is put in your body. Going straight-edge is a very smart idea. Avoiding being an easy target for oppression and being with it when you need to be are good things. Do not be some ill-informed zealot towards drug use, but feel free to set rational limits on what is accepted and not. But, if that's not your cup of tea, at least be responsible and use moderation. It makes no sense to end up in Pig Hotel or worse because you are fucked out of your mind and stumbling through strange territory. Be mindful of the the safety of places and situations. Just because something can be done at any time does not mean it should. Unfortunately, many folks do not learn this even after repeated lessons. Some do not learn it until it is too late. A Cautionary Note Although the revolution is supposed to go hand in hand with the legalization of drugs when the movement gets tough they only be a wasteful distraction. No revolutionary should be tied down to a substance that could hinder their capacity to fight. If the government comes down on us, food gardens, not pot gardens, will allow us to continue the fight. If you do choose to take controlled substances, be wary of their effects and health risks. There's nothing easier for a cop to take down than a strung-out hippie who can't even use his own weaponry. Never go into a large-scale protest under the influence, especially if there may be a chance of things getting messy. Pigs have been known to seek out substance charges at rallies, etc. in an attempt to "thin out the numbers," so it's important that you don't roll to a demonstration carrying anything. There's one exception: if you choose to use civil disobedience as part of a drug war protest. In that case, if you're prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions, toke/sniff/drop your way to reform. Many imported drugs come from countries such as Colombia, where much of the cocaine production is under the control of gangs and drug lords. These drug lords oppress both the poor and non-corrupt citizens of their respective countries. In recent years (2007), the international drug trade has been directly linked to the CIA and other CorpGov organizations. Drugs can be a tool and a waste of revolutionary effort. Alcohol and tobacco are used by CorpGov to sedate the populace and drain them of their hard-earned money. Every time you think of downing some shrooms or dropping a couple tabs of acid, you should weigh the productivity of doing the drugs against starting an underground newspaper, organizing a protest, attending classes, growing food, helping out at communes, passing out literature, planting trees, writing the next best expatriate novel, or traveling on a freight car. The price of an ounce of weed or hit of acid could have fed the homeless guy down the street for two days, or paid for a second-hand college textbook. The same cost/benefit principle applies just as easily to any fun activity that costs money and takes time without actively helping the revolution or its brothers/sisters. If you consider violation of the law to be a strike back against the Pig Empire in and of itself (as Abbie did), doing drugs may come with the fringe benefit of being illegal and helping recruit new rebel soldiers. Drug use can also result in chemical addiction, psychological addiction, a hefty fine or jail term, support of multinational conglomerates (by buying pills which were originally purchased by the dealer and not stolen), support of violent foreign drug markets, and inner-city violence (inner city crack and heroin markets tend to be founded upon intimidation and profit at any cost, often resulting in murder to keep the industry secure). Let's work together to decriminalize drugs and then maybe treat the addicts of the world to some human decency. A warning to those on the streets: Don't use anything intoxicating. If you're trying to live free and stay alive to fight, this is not the time to mess with your mind. Wait until you're in a truly safe place before using a recreational substance. Breaking Free of Propaganda D.A.R.E. and other bullshit anti-drug problems tend to lump all drugs in the same category as "life-ruining". For the 'unholy trinity' of crack, heroin, and crystal meth they are correct. However, some of this information can be misrepresented or omit facts to push an outside agenda. For example, D.A.R.E. is funded by powerful alcohol and tobacco interests. Ultimately, you are the one who should get to choose what risks you're going to take. You are going to decide what substances you want in your body and what substances you will not even want to tolerate in your presence. Some drugs are very dangerous, and others are next to harmless, and it is your responsibility to educate yourself on which ones are which. When deciding what drugs you would like to try, it is crucial to do as much research as possible and to distinguish the true information from the propaganda. A good attitude towards drug information is skepticism: doubt everything you hear about drugs (whether it's good or bad) until you see some hard evidence indicating that the information you're getting is good. Bad Sources of Drug Info: * Authority figures and establishment types with a history of lying or manipulation (this means most parents and teachers) * Drug-worshipers who think a little doobie is the solution to world peace * Pigs and CorpGov officials (especially the FDA, DEA, FBI, CIA, and customs agents) * Free-to-edit online wikis (yeah, you heard us) Good Sources of Drug Info: * Legit scientists (check their qualifications and methodologies for their studies) * Long-term, responsible, honest users * Erowid Try to collect info from a diverse range of sources. Talk to people who have done the drug, and/or read the stories of people who have done it (a google search or a check in the Erowid vaults should turn some up). Read scientific literature detailing the possible harms/dangers of the drug. Look for articles by people pushing against the drug, and figure out why they are so against it. Investigate all possible symptoms and beneficial effects. Watch for things that sound too good or too bad to be true. Unfortunately, there is no drug that will instantly cause world peace. Likewise, there is no drug (yet) that automatically ruins your life with no help from you (although there's plenty that can kill you or hook you on the first try, so be careful). Drugs, Dangerous, Harmless, Everything in between Arguably, ignorance and stupidity are the worst drugs. Combining this with any drug makes it more dangerous. As a general reference, this is a decent list of the relative health dangers of various drugs. It's listed in approximate order from least likely to kill you to most likely to kill you. Any psychoactive chemical or experience can be addictive especially if it is used as an escape from reality, but a few drugs actually make suddenly quitting dangerous in specific circumstances. Some people may disagree on the specifics, but this should give you somewhat of an idea. Many of these drugs can fuck up your baby if done while pregnant, especially speedy and IV drugs. Herbs and BigMed prescriptions are not exceptions. Keep alcohol consumption below three cans/glasses of beer or wine a week. Don't ruin an innocent person's life. That baby never did anything to you. Fairly Harmless Drugs These have little to no danger of overdose; but avoid activities with weapons, heavy machines, or motor vehicles * Shrooms - low probability of a bad trip. However, to harvest these from the wild the person picking must be knowledgeable about the correct mushrooms as there are a lot of wild mushrooms that are poisonous. Spores can be purchased online legally, however growing them is illegal. Expect an attention from your local three letter agency, though. *winkwink* Makes many incapable dealing with normal society for the duration of the trip, which is many hours. Very awful taste. * Salvia - notorious for causing an informative but potentially uncomfortable short trip. Is best smoked through a bubbler. * Weed - impossible to OD on (you'd pass out first); possible memory loss with many years of heavy use (this effect is reduced by quitting for a period of time); also contains more tar than cigarettes if smoked, but is thought to carry no additional risk of lung cancer. Tar is fairly easily filtered out. Characteristic smell. Avoid if you are diagnosed with schizophrenia, as pot has been proven to bring on episodes in these people. Easiest drug to detect in drug tests. Can decrease motivation in some users with heavy use. * Mescaline - A naturally occurring (in plants, not brain) psychedelic phenethylamine that can be found in cacti such as peyote, San Pedro, and Peruvian torch. Very similar to LSD, but with an E-like feel. Like all hallucinogens, it can leave user incapable of operating in normal society for the length of trip, which is many hours. * LSD - apart from the long duration of the trip, there is no risk of overdosing on LSD. You may become disoriented and easily impressionable, and those with a history of mental illness should definitely avoid it. Get an idea of dosage from other trippers and keep them around your first time. Do not combine with other drugs because you will not be as responsible with their dosage. * Nitrous Oxide - non-addictive short-acting dissociative, can lead to Vitamin B12 deficiency if used often without supplementation. If inhaled improperly, can cause freezer burn. It is the propellant in whipped cream. Never stick the bag over your head or use oxygen masks to deliver NOS, that will lead to death by suffocation. * Nootropics - Improve alertness and mental function. Most nootropics are perfectly safe but may be hard to get without feeding corporations money. Watch out for fakes, esp. from internet shops advertised by spam. Take the right dosage of ones with circulatory effects. Don't believe any herbal treatment until the substance in question is checked to really have an effect. Best combined with a proper diet. * Modafinil - great for staying awake for prolonged periods of time. Not designed for really long term use (above a few days) or as a sleep substitute. Hard to get, expensive, far safer than amphetamines. Pigs use it too at times - fight the power with their own tools. * MDMA - Safe when used sparingly, not mixed with other drugs, not mixed with alcohol and you have no heart conditions. Constant use on a tri-weekly basis or less has a chance of causing all kinds of fun brain damage. Only buy pills from trusted sources and bring water. Low risk of overdose, but the after a large dosage you can feel awful due to all your endorphins (feel good brain chemicals) being released while you were high. Will you make you excessively chatty and may cause teeth grinding or jaw clenching. Stay hydrated but not so ridiculously much that you give yourself water poisoning. Pills often mixed with a moderate dose of Caffeine. Moderate Risk Drugs (Use sparingly) * Caffeine (high dose, pure powder)- small risk of heart problems (including heart attacks) if you OD and/or have congenital defects. One cup of good brewed coffee is 150mg, instant is about half as strong for comparison. Passed about 3 grams is really risking heart attack and jitteriness and sickness. Caffeine can also be freebased and smoked. Can be habit forming, reduced effects in long term usage, fairly bad crash from chronic overdose. (mostly headaches and depression) * 2C-B - Similar to mescaline, purely synthetic. Production is being cracked down upon. (as of 2010) Low dosage means hard to measure. * Ecstasy - A street name for any combination of MDMA with other drugs. Known adulterants include pill filler, ketamine, amphetamine, and methamphetamine. For this reason, only purchase ecstasy in small amounts from the same chemical "batch." You can also test your pills with chemical reagents (ex. www.dancesafe.org/testingkits) which will identify impurities. Can cause tooth chatter and grinding, have a baby chewy to prevent tooth damage. Stay hydrated but not so ridiculously much that you give yourself water poisoning. * Ether - inhalation danger from impure mixtures which can damage the airways and lungs, reduces lung capacity and efficiency. (Ethyl ether, not petroleum ether!) * GHB - AKA gamma-hydroxybutyrate, Sodium Oxybate; Xyrem: Gives a buzz just like alcohol but without hangover, good for personal use, but... due to its low dosage effects is also a common date rape drug. After a few hours it is undetectable by drug testing. It has become difficult to determine safe dosage since it was made illegal in 1999. Addiction is similar to alcohol but less damaging to the body. * Dextromethorphan - AKA DXM, Robotussin, Dissociative, often makes user feel they are having heart problems (although this is almost never the case, it's caused quite a few 911 calls.) Anecdotal reports of heavy repeated use causing significant damage. Slows down reflexes and reduces mental sharpness. * BZP - dehydration possible (drink plenty of water), serious risk when mixed with alcohol, low chance of serious adverse reactions (palpitations, seizures), some report nausea/vomiting * 5-MeO-DMT - Similar to DMT, causes muscle twitching and jerking, can lead to very negative feelings (or positive). * DMT - VERY intense hallucinations, difficult on the lungs if smoked. can cause emotional and mental trouble due to overly-intense visuals. Short duration, not detectable by standard and many advanced drug tests. * Alprazolam (Xanax) - Possibly habit-forming, OD possible especially by injection due to filtering and dissolution difficulties. Causes severe memory impairment at higher dosages. * Amphetamines (including Ephedrine) - Addictive and can cause a risk of heart problems (including heart attacks) with frequent use. Causes tooth chatter and grinding, have a baby chewy to prevent tooth damage. Causes brain damage with long-term use. Crashing from this is fairly dangerous. Only use when there's utmost need to stay awake for a prolonged time and that rarely. High-Risk Drugs * Alcohol - very addictive to some, poisonous in large quantity, can damage your liver over time, may affect growth if consumed when young. Relatively easy to consume a lethal amount when drinking hard liquor, known to cause severe psychological problems. Some brain damage with long-term use. Impairs judgment, which can lead user to inappropriate behavior and/or dangerous situations. Crash from overdose can be life-threatening, so weaning off or using benzos is advisable for really bad cases. (recognizable as shakes, delirium tremens) * Nicotine - Addictive both physically and socially, may justify irrational behavior to ingest more nicotine. Increases risk of cancer, lung disease, reduces athletic ability and can permanently stain teeth. Can be useful for stopping bad nausea or vomiting, but it's often better to allow the body to purge itself. * Opium - very addictive, overdose is possible but unlikely. * SSRIs (antidepressants) - often fairly addictive and have important adverse effects, usually on circulation and fat storage. Very long half-life! Some others reduce motivation. They can interfere with sleep cycles and cause violent behavior. Avoid if you don't like pulling knives on your loved ones. * MAO inhibitors - interact with many food items (esp. cheese) and drugs. The adverse reaction can be very violent and require call to hospital. Sometimes used to prolong the trip on short acting tryptamine drugs (don't do it if you don't know what you are doing, this is really dangerous!) or enable oral use of tryptamines like 5-Meo-DMT or DMT: you need to combine DMT with MAO inhibitor to feel any effects when taking it orally. * Cocaine (not crack) - Risk of heart problems (including heart attacks, increases with dose) if you have congenital defects; perforates your nasal cavities unless taken IV, which instead damages veins and can cause spread of blood-borne disease; psychological problems include justification of antisocial behavior to obtain more. Slightly brain-damaging. Extreme Risk Drugs (Avoid Usage) * Ketamine - A highly addictive dissociative, difficult to quit, risk of heart attack. Excessive usage can damage the bladder/prostate. Use for larger surgery instead if no professional help is available. * Crack cocaine/Freebase cocaine - fast acting, short lasting, habit forming, significant risk of serious heart problems and lung damage, regular use often leads to total disregard of health, added danger due to poor street quality and questionable cutting, causes major psychological problems, esp. with repeated use. Causes tooth chatter and grinding, have a baby chewy to prevent tooth damage. Somewhat neurotoxic. * Methamphetamine - Same as amphetamines, but much more euphoric, and therefore, addicting. causes disregard of personal health, habitual use is very weakening, causes paranoia, changes personality, street quality often quite poor. Causes tooth chatter and grinding, have a baby chewy to prevent tooth damage. Causes brain damage with long-term use. * PCP - Incredibly easy to overdose. Long term use leads to severe psychotic episodes and cause violent personality changes. Neurological toxin. * Inhalants (glue, petroleum ether, toluene, gasoline, nail polish, etc.) - can have significant health impact including death. Severe brain damage possible with few uses, especially if air is blocked, the high is caused by neurological toxicity. All solvents are toxic by the virtue of being solvents. You need good ventilation when working with these. * Heroin - Extremely addictive, easy to fatally overdose since the real dose is unknown, IV use carries risk of blood-born diseases such as Hepatitis B or HIV (due to unclean needles), as with any injectable drug. Only surpassed by severe alcohol addiction for harshness of addiction and difficulty to get clean. Making Plans & Not Getting Caught Once you're sure you want to do a drug (or multiple drugs), you need to go back to the drawing board and research the safest way to trip. This research can take the form of consulting experienced users and reading up on tips. When you feel comfortable with what you know, start making plans. These should include scheduling enough time that you can get home sober, spend the night elsewhere, or at least appear sober when you get home. Getting caught with drugs is not fun. Tips for not getting caught: * If you're smoking a drug, wear a jacket and bring body spray or cologne. That way you can make sure the smell's off you. * If you're smoking pot, bring eyedrops. Red eyes are a dead giveaway. * If you're doing a psychedelic, have a trip sitter on hand to make sure you don't draw too much attention to yourself. Most psychedelics can leave you incapable of judgment for many hours. Do not drop acid or do shrooms if you need to face unsympathetic authority figures for a whole day. * Arrange your excuses ahead of time and make sure everyone with you knows what the story is. * Don't do it around anyone likely to bust you or turn you in. * Don't bring drugs anywhere you're likely to be searched. * Don't drive. Ever. Cars are designed for sober people, not people under the influence of a drug. * If you're in public, don't look like a drug user. * Look WASPy or like a part of the average CorpGov world, and you'll avoid suspicion. Free Dope One of the easiest ways to score is by attending the right kind of parties. Many people will give out substances to those willing to experiment, and others believe that drugs enhance the atmosphere, and thus will hand them out. The more people on something at a party, the more solidarity there is, and the more synchronized the various party experiences are. Plus, it's no fun to smoke alone. Some people give out drugs because they want something, so be careful. If they're handing out X, coke, or anything else that's expensive, easily tampered with, or addictive, they probably want to hook you. You should recognize this as a ploy and stick to your personal drug plan. They may also want to fuck you literally as well as metaphorically, so don't drink anything from a communal bowl, and don't leave any drinks unattended. The single easiest way to score free dope is to join the drug culture. This is especially true when you're trying new things and is most applicable to weed. It's an accepted practice that your first toke should be free. Don't mooch though: once you become a regular member of a group, people will start to grumble about you not paying. The Stoner Culture In almost every circle of drug users, there is an underground ring of fellow drug users. The folks involved in LSD, shrooms, or weed are usually a pretty friendly lot. Avoid the folks that are into chronic heroin and crack use, though, as those drugs tend to turn users into self-centered, thieving bastards and the dealers are scum. As long as you act nice, chances are they will be nice to you. Obviously, you will not make many friends in any drug circle if you act like an idiot when you are high or mention their name to any law enforcement officer. NEVER approach a person (even if you know they are a dealer) asking for drugs if you have never met them. It is recommended that you meet them through a friend or meet them in person (like a casual run-in). The next time you see them, then you may be able to ask. Better is to smoke out for a bit with some new friends several times. Pot is actually a very social drug, and many folks like to smoke with other folks. Later you could offer to 'go in' or 'throw down' on a purchase with them. Trust and time go a long way. Each group of a drug culture has its own jargon it uses to describe the object of their 'hobby'. This can differ widely place to place. A person would have to be very sheltered or young not to know the more common nicknames. Any group specific nicknames can probably be picked up on easily. We are not going to insult intelligence by trying to make a list here. Any workplace or school drug poster, DARE, Google, or "common sense" will help you if you really are that much in the dark. Buying Search out a reputable dealer, or ask your friends whose got what. Many educational institutions, some industries like the service industry, and certain social cliques are thriving drug markets. Ideally, you should buy from someone you know well -- but it's your call as to whom to trust for your drugs. If you're worried about your safety, bring a friend. It might freak out some dealers, but there are some times when it's worth it. Remember to check the quality of the product before you hand over the money. If you're buying from a new source be paranoid and check for impurities and added substances. Oh, and order off of the darknet if you have an address you can use. guides are available on the darknet or on the clearnet on how to order stuff without it going bad. Safe Use / Harm Reduction So now you're using drugs. Maybe only a little, maybe kind of a lot. Either way, it's time to talk about addiction. Addiction fucking sucks. Life is too sweet to miss out on relationships and activities and radical politics just for drugs, and an addict doesn't do any social movement any good. Besides, drugs are supposed to be a choice, and an addict isn't choosing anymore. It's a painful, unhappy lifestyle that you don't want to get yourself into, and once you're in that trap, it's very difficult to get out. Opiates are especially dangerous in this respect. Remember, the only dope worth shooting is George W. Bush. The first and most important rule of drug use is to stay recreational and keep in control of your use at all times. Use small quantities, keep an eye on how important your drug use is becoming to you, and strictly monitor yourself for signs of obsession or addiction. It is important to maintain very strict discipline and self-control. Try to refrain from drug usage if you feel your control slipping at any time. Remember that you should be the one using the drugs; they shouldn't be using you. Some things to keep an eye out for when is how much you're using, how big of risks you're taking, and whether or not you can have fun without using. Also watch out for upgrading in the strength of the drug. If someone approaches you with concerns about your drug habits, don't dismiss them as worrying too much. Evaluate yourself to see if there is any grain of truth in what they're saying. If you think they might be right, try taking a break. See how much you miss the drug. See how long you can go without it. Another important thing to keep in mind is that once the revolution comes, our opposition can use your experience with drugs to discredit you to the public or before a jury. Because of this, unless you don't give a shit about jail terms or your reputation, you'd be well advised to keep your drug habits quiet and only share them with people you absolutely trust. CorpGov propaganda has demonized anyone who uses anything they don't sell (alcohol, tobacco, pharms, etc.), so most citizens won't give two shits what's done to someone who's described as "a drug user". Consequently, drug users are usually the first social group to be oppressed. Never ever take psychedelic drugs that induce hallucinations such as LSD, salvia and a variety of pills with people you don't trust. Ever. There has been many a time where assholes have decided to torment and play with a person's mind when they're high. A bad trip can come when a person is cautious of the people they're around and then becoming paranoid. Never watch horror movies while on a hallucinogenic drug, as you will scare the shit out of yourself thinking you're being chased by zombies, ghosts, vampires and what have you. Pay close attention to your appearance and health as a drug user. Brush teeth more often, as smoked drugs can leave permanent stains on teeth and bad breath. Be aware odors can hang on clothes. Some drugs can make you less concerned about grooming, clean clothes, and hair. This can have impacts on social network and can have disastrous consequences when dealing with 'accepted' society. Getting Clean Getting off some drugs like heroin is a real pain in the ass, yet others (like acid) you couldn't do day after day even if you wanted to. First off, you have to WANT to get clean. You have to associate pain with the substance. You must break through all the wiring that your addicted brain has set up to make sure you continue to do the drug. These are usually justifications your brain plays for itself over and over. This can be done with visualization and willpower. When you want to get clean, TAKE ACTION. Get rid of any drug, drug tools, etc. Get away from folks that do it, even if you consider them 'friends'. While it sounds harsh, many times these relationships are only based on addictive substances. Misery loves company. They can be enemies in disguise, sabotaging your attempts just to have someone to use with. Do research into what withdrawal symptoms there may be and be prepared for them. Keep a list in your mind of what you have to gain by quitting and do not bend from these. You control your wiring.. humans are creatures of choice. Know what triggers cravings and have plans to deal with it. Know that cravings will get less and less as time goes on but can reappear months or years later. The crazy thing is with some drugs the memory imprint of how good the high was is remembered as better than the actual experience could ever be, so you are forever chasing that dragon. Depression, loneliness, and boredom can be an enemy. The activities your brain justified when you were a slave and the results it blinded you are now crystal clear. Many people leave a string of broken families, pissed off former friends, lost possessions, and opportunities. Many times the drug took all the waking hours and now you have nothing to do but mope about the drug. Get a great non-drug hobby or activity NOW! Do not worry too much about history. History is great research and can be used somewhat to predict the future. But the truth is.. the future must be decided. By not being a slave, you can make those decisions. You can change the future. Speaking of non-drug hobbies or activities, do not make the mistake of wiring your head making the activity or hobby the SOLE REASON you are straight. If something happens to that activity you may have no other wiring to keep from a relapse. You are free from slavery and supporting Phillip Morris, evil murdering drug cartel bastards, etc. Always remember that and your real reasons. Make this principle and deep in your character. There are programs out there to help you get clean, check at the hospital, shelter, city clinic, etc. Sometimes you have to go along with someone else's philosophy to stay in the program -- play along if you have to in order to get and stay clean. More on rehabs is in Detox and Rehab Programs. Remember that every time you try to quit and fail, you set yourself back to step one. There is no 'just one' with addictive stuff. Be aware that sometimes cravings can occur months or years later. Be prepared to stick by your principles. Once you are clean, continue to stay away from those that do or sell drugs; the drug culture itself can be a hard habit to kick. Be careful what drugs you take for medicinal purposes; ask if they're addictive before the doctor hands them out. The revolution awaits...